


El Crossover Maldito Más Extraño (SDC Espanol)

by Eepop_Stuffs



Series: SFC (Strangest F-ing Crossover) [2]
Category: placeholder - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepop_Stuffs/pseuds/Eepop_Stuffs
Summary: ¡el crossover más extraño que jamás hayas visto! Actualizo esto semanalmente, con situaciones nuevas cada vez. Hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Dé recomendaciones de historias en los comentarios o escriba fanfiction por separado basado en este!Estoy aprendiendo español. haciendo esto para practicar traduciendo. También limpiando el idioma para mostrárselo a mis primos.
Series: SFC (Strangest F-ing Crossover) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647295





	El Crossover Maldito Más Extraño (SDC Espanol)

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Este es un trabajo en progreso ;v;

porque todavía estoy aprendiendo, no puedo hacerlo lmao

Pero, es lo que sea, ¿sabes?

Lo siento si tengo mala gramática y cosas así, ¡estoy usando el traductor de Google!

Pero estoy haciendo una traducción cruzada, así que podría estar bien.
    
    
      
    
    Sin embargo, Google es una mierda, así que no contaría con eso.  
    
      
    
    ¿Sabes qué es todavía un poco divertido? No puedo pegar la traducción en este formato sin tener algo allí ...  
    
      
    
    Y parece que el maldito texto está empezando a aparecer muy pequeño, así que apesta.
    
    
    
      Por favor, dime que no soy solo yo. Por favor...  
    
      
    
    Es super molesto! De todos modos, adiós perras!!!
    


End file.
